This invention has to do with the application or use of Sentricon bait stations manufactured by Dow Elanco by termite exterminators. A series of holes is drilled around the house or structure to be treated for termites. These holes are typically two inches in diameter and about fourteen inches deep. A "bait station" is to be inserted in these holes. A typical bait station has a cylinder containing the desired termite chemical. The cylinder is inserted into the hole. At the top of the cylinder is a flat circular support plate which rests on the earth and supports the termite cylinder within the hole.
Before the bait station is inserted into the hole the grass must be cut off at the surface down to dirt in an area around the hole. This cutting is presently done by hand cutters in the support area on which the support plate will rest.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tool which will properly cut the grass from this support area.